How do we move on?
by Whatever.asn'tBeenUsedYET
Summary: My version of the ending of Ep 12 in S2 of Scream. Where Audrey saves Emma but at a great cost. then the lakewood 4 trying to move on from the ordeal caused by Kieran and his rampage. Emma trying to deal with her feelings and facing off with Kieran for the last time before he goes to prison. Hopefully forever. Possible romance between characters in the future (rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma gets to the orphanage, goes to the back room, and finds Audrey. The whole bit with Eli and then Kieran's reveal.

"Oh my god it's you. No, no… Kieran?" Emma said her breath catching in her throat, "tell me that I'm wrong." She said hoping he would negate her suspicion.

"Kieran?" Said Audrey very confused.

"You're not wrong," he said with a smile.

"You're a monster," said Emma sobbing and brought her hand to her mouth. Her eyes lingered on Eli's crumbled body against the wall. Emma focused on his chest hoping to see it rise and fall but that hope was quickly crushed. There was a flash of silver that brought her attention back to Kieran.

Emma's eyes focused on the blood soaked blade of the knife in Kieran's hand. "And the best part is…" Got closer "you just told me you love me"

Audrey was starting to panic; her hands were in handcuffs and chained to the heater. She was stuck. To make matters worst Emma was there, here with the killer who turned out to be her boyfriend and she was in shock. Audrey tried to temper with the cuffs, trying to brake them or something to get out of the restraints. Her attention had been on the cuff for too long and now Kieran was inches from Emma with that knife.

Audrey started to bang the cuffs on the heater; she wanted to get the man's attention away from her friend. It worked, Kieran's glare shifted from Emma to her. Audrey had forgotten about the gun until he pointed it at her head. He started forward and was about to say something until Emma got his attention again.

"So… You and Piper, you two were what-" she stammered.

 _Common Emma_ , Audrey thought with a mental eye roll. She'd been trying to keep the creepy serial killer with the knife and gun's attention off of her. Audrey was vaguely aware of Kieran's monologue about how he and Piper got together. She was still trying to put a dent in those handcuffs but she was having no luck. He was getting closer to Emma again with that damn knife in her face. "So, for you it's all because of some messed up daddy issues, _really_?" She said with disdain and sarcasm.

Kieran turned to face her, "you're right, I should definitely have seen someone about that." He said almost serious. "But Piper, Piper showed me how fun killing people was." He said with a sinister laugh.

"You were Piper's last surprise." Said Emma.

"Yes," he said slowly, "you're boyfriend," pointing at himself, "is banging your crazy half sister and they're both about to kill _you,_ " he said shaking both the knife and the gun in Emma's face.

"And then I showed up!" Audrey yelled to keep Kieran away from Emma, " _with a gun,"_ she added with emphasis. Audrey was glad when Kieran stepped away from Emma but she still got nervous when he put the gun right up to her temple.

"Yes, and you… You killed _my_ Piper," he lowered his face and glared at her, "that's why I tortured you too." Kieran backed away from Audrey, "it's going to look like you lured me here as your last victim," he said pointing the gun at Audrey and the knife at Emma. "Except I turned the tables on you and I killed you both… Ending the rampage."

Audrey jiggled her handcuffs again this time in frustration, these things weren't coming off unless she had the key for them… Which she didn't. She needed a plan. Kieran had pretty much done his psychobabble and once he was the only thing left was to get rid of them. This thought was a big reality check. She was tied to a metal heater that was not budging anytime soon. She realized she wasn't getting out of this one. Then she thought _Emma_ , if she wasn't getting out of this place she'd do everything she could to make sure Emma would.

Audrey thought she could use her chain to hold Kieran long enough for Emma to run away, or hit him with it or anything. She'd have to do everything she could. While Audrey was making some kind of plan Emma said something else to Kieran that got him all amped up. He pointed his knife at her and said, "it's something for me to be worried about. You, you'll be dead," he started to march toward Emma with his knife up and ready to hurt.

Audrey reacted, "I don't think so!" She yield and kicked the chair she had been propped on earlier at Kieran. The chair hit the killer in his legs, which sent him tumbling to the ground, and Audrey took advantage of it. Though she couldn't go far she leaped onto Kieran and tried to wrap her chain around Kieran to pin him in place. She aloud herself to glance at Emma and yell, "Go! Emma get out of hear, go!"

Emma appeared frozen in place. Kieran was reacting to Audrey's assault and was trying to get out of her grip. "Run Emma!" Audrey yelled this time in a pleading panic. She struggled with Kieran more, using all the strength she had after being drugged and tried to grab the gun in Kieran's right hand. He was strong, too strong for her. She wanted to hit him but if she did she would have to use both hands and let go of the gun.

Out the corner of her eye Audrey saw that Emma was still in the room, she had moved toward the door but she was still not gone. "Go Emma!" She said through gritted teeth.

Emma was debating leaving or staying; she didn't want to leave Audrey. "Go!" she heard Audrey yell before a loud bang rang loud in the room. Emma jumped in surprise her hand coming up to her mouth in a classic _surprised Emma_ way. She took a step toward the two people fighting hoping for the best.

Emma saw the blood first, she couldn't tell whose blood it was. She thought it was Kieran's since he was covered in it but when she saw Audrey's hand loosen her grip on Kieran and then slid off she realized who'd been hurt. Without looking at Emma, Audrey said in a weak whisper "go, Em." This time she did go. She started running, she planned on running until she was in front of the police station but a yelp stopped her in her track. _Audrey?_ The yelp had been from her. She wasn't dead. _You can't go_ , Emma told herself. Emma turned into another room, a storage room possibly, and waited. She heard another whimper from Audrey, which was followed by Kieran's voice.

"I know you're still in here," his voice was menacing. "You can make Audrey's death easy or hard." Emma heard another noise of pain from Audrey, "tell you what, if you come out I'll put an end to her suffering," Kieran said which was followed by a loud cry of pain.

Emma cringed at the sound Audrey made, " it look's like you're going to need her until you find me." She yelled and hid behind shelves and boxes. Not long after she heard scuffing of shoes entering the storage room followed by the weak voice of Audrey.

"Stop being stupid." Said Audrey then paused as though to muster more energy, "leave Em." She added then grunted in pain.

"Shut up!" Said Kieran as he continued to force her to walk deeper into the room. Emma heard Audrey's chain jiggle and it sounded close, she raised herself from the ground and peered through the shelves. Emma was momentarily surprised as Kieran was right in front of her and lucky for her he had been taken of guard as well. Emma quickly recovered and pushed the shelves onto him. Kieran fell on the ground and Emma saw the gun skid across the floor. She quickly picked up the firearm and hid once again.

"Emma?" She heard Kieran whisper, doubt clear on his voice. Emma came out swiftly; she fired a round near his head but hitting the pole behind him instead and went back into hiding.

"How does it feel to be hunted? To be helpless?" She said dashing back out to fire another round and again hit the pole behind him. Emma returned behind cover.

Emma heard Audrey's chain again and came out to see it around Kieran's neck. Emma saw the small form of Audrey's body behind Kieran and holding on tight to the chain pinning him to the pole. Emma pointed the gun at Kieran's head while she approached him. She saw him being forced to his knees as Audrey slid to the ground. She had her back against the pole but was still holding on thigh to the chain.

"How does it feel to have your life in someone else's hands, knowing they can end it?" She asked with anger.

"Do it Emma, Do it!" Kieran said with disdain.

"Do it," she heard Audrey whisper.

Emma came closer; she put the end of the barrel of the gun flush with Kieran's forehead and pressed it hard. She clenched her jaw hard… She wanted to, to just end it and not worry about him hurting her or tormenting her anymore. But she couldn't, she was nothing like him and she wouldn't kill him in cold blood. "Nah, you're not going to die, not today," she said with the ghost of a smile. " You're going to rot in jail because you lost, you lost at your own sick game," she added and lowered the gun. She backed up from the monster and heard in the distance "Sheriff's department!" Emma glanced over her shoulder toward the oncoming voice and footsteps. She brought her hands in the air and waited for the Sheriff to enter the room. Emma enjoyed the look on Kieran's face; it could be sadness, disappointment, and fear but with all honesty she didn't care. The Sheriff entered the room and walked to Emma, she immediately handed over the handgun she had and then ran to Audrey. She was ashamed to admit she had forgotten her for a moment. As soon as she made it around the pole she was hit hard with concern.

There was a pool off blood that had formed under the girl's body and Audrey's bloody hands were clamped down on the chain her eyes barely open. Emma got down to Audrey's level and placed her hands on Audrey's. "It's okay Audrey, you can let go now," she said with a soft voice. Emma was trying not to sound to alarmed at the sight of the girl in front of her; she was so pale Emma was sure Audrey had no blood left in her body.

Audrey did not loosen her grip and her eyes, half open, were glazed over. Emma's worry was climbing higher; she placed her hand on Audrey's cheek and tried not to flinch at the coldness. "Hey, Audrey?" She said lifting her face so their eyes could meet, "look at me Audrey," her command was soft but a command none the less. Emma saw a flash of recognition in Audrey's eyes and felt her hands loosen her grip. As soon as the chain was gone from around Kieran's neck the Sheriff's Deputies took him away. The Sheriff must have noticed the cuffs around Audrey's hand because he handed over a small key.

Emma wasn't quizzical for a moment and realized it was for the cuffs. Emma quickly took the key and took the cuffs off of Audrey's wrist, which were almost bloody from her struggles against them. Emma focused on Audrey's face, "we got him," she said with a soft voice, "it's over," she added with a small smile.

Audrey looked at her and gave her a small smile. She opened her mouth to say something but it didn't come out. Emma looked at the Sheriff with alarm, "we need an ambulance," she wasn't quite yelling but there was no mistaking the urgency in her voice.

"Em," Audrey's voice came very weak and low, her eyes searching, looking everywhere on Emma. "Are you…hurt?" she asked with her hands on Emma's arms.

Emma was mostly unharmed aside from that cut on her right arm. Emma checked Audrey for the gunshot wound, "I'm fine," she said almost angrily. Audrey had jumped on Kieran to buy her some time, to save her and she'd gotten shot in the process. Emma realized that she was angry at Audrey but she wasn't entirely sure why she was so angry and why it was coming out now. Audrey started to cough and Emma did not like what she saw. Audrey's mouth was crimson red, when she coughed blood bubbled out and was now dripping down her chin.

Emma didn't say anything but the blood in her vein turned to ice. Audrey was in bad shape but she tried not to think about it. _She's going to be fine, she'll get through this._ She forced the thought in her head and started to believe it.

"I'm sorry," said Audrey, her voice a little gurgled. She winced, her face scrunching up in pain and said, "I'm sorry for Piper." Her eyes started to close but she forced them open.

"I know," said Emma with a sigh, "don't worry about that," she added. She wanted to tell Audrey she forgave her but for some reason she didn't. Emma could tell from the look on Audrey's face that she wanted Emma's forgiveness. "We can talk about this later," Emma said so they would talk like this wasn't their last chance.

Audrey felt her strength leave her; even though Emma wanted to pretend everything would be okay she could feel her body disagree. "You need to know…" She started to slur her words, "I never," she pause to breath, "wanted to hurt," she didn't finish as Emma cut her off.

"No, you're not doing this," she said with anger and she shook her head. "You're going to be okay and once you are you can apologize to me all you want, but not now, not like this."

Audrey looked at the source of her affection, she apologized with her eyes and hoped Emma could see it. Audrey went to open her mouth to speak but she started to cough and more blood came out. That's when the dark cloud started to edge it's way around her vision.

Audrey's eyes started to roll and slowly her eyelids where shutting. "No! Don't do that," Emma yelled making her open her eyes a little. "Keep your eyes on me," she ordered. Audrey tried to obey but it was getting very hard to stay awake.

Audrey knew she was in trouble, when she was shot she felt her body start to shut down but Kieran kept her moving. Her adrenaline had kept her going for the time being but now she had nothing left in the tank. The thought of getting Emma out of this place had also been a great motivator, she had always loved her and even after everything she knew it would never change. Now that she realized she was probably not going to get through this she thought dying for the person she loved was not so bad. The thought of Emma safe brought a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Emma asked still worried.

"You're okay," she stated with another smile. Her eyes drifted closed again and she wanted to open them but she found it too hard. The black mist was threatening to engulf her. With her eyes closed she tried to reach for Emma's hand.

Emma immediately took Audrey's searching hand, "you have to open your eyes Audrey," she said this time a sob escaped. "I need you to open your eyes," she told her and squeezed Audrey's hand. There were tears forming up that clouded Emma's vision, "open them… For me, please." Emma started to panic, "where are the paramedics!" She yelled at the Sheriff who was standing behind Audrey; he looked at Emma with a look of sympathy and that brought Emma over the edge. She started to sob and then the anger hit her again. She released Audrey's hands only to place them on her cheeks. "Damn it Audrey look at me!" She was so happy when she saw her eyelids lift the tinniest bit. "That's it," she said with a smile, "you're going to be okay Audrey," Emma held Audrey's face up and was disturbed at how heavy it was. Audrey was no longer able to support its weight and it scared Emma.

"Imlovu," Audrey mumbled something but Emma couldn't understand and was very frustrated when she closed her eyes again.

"What?" Emma asked softly. "I want to see your eyes Audrey." She said.

"Love…you," Audrey opened her eyes slightly, just enough for Emma to see a thin line of blue then they rolled back and Audrey had passed out. The dark mist finally enveloped her.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma was left staring with wide tearful eyes, "no," she whispered, "no, no, no!" She yelled shaking Audrey as if to wake her. "Audrey, wake up!" She was about to resume the shaking when she was pulled away from her. "No! Let me go!" A set of strong arms were circling her and holding her back. The anger took over her and she started to trash around in the strangers hold.

"It's me, it the Acosta," the stranger said from behind Emma, "calm down," he told her.

Emma somewhat stilled in his grasp and saw people crowding over Audrey, "no! Don't hurt her!" She yelled and started to wiggle in the Sheriff's hold.

"They're there to help her, they're paramedics," he explained in a soft voice still holding on to Emma tightly. Emma stopped struggling and started to cry uncontrollably.

Audrey's last two devastating word replayed in her head, _love you, she loves me._ Emma started to cry again and when the paramedics loaded Audrey onto the gurney then started to roll her away she broke free of the Sheriff and she ran behind them.

They made it outside the orphanage within a minute and when Emma broke out of the building she was thankful of the lite breeze. Emma followed Audrey and was about to enter the back of the ambulance but a paramedic stopped her, "sorry miss but you can't come in."

"I have to go with her," Emma said anxiously, "I can't leave her," _again_ she meant to add. She had let Audrey fight with Kieran and she didn't help she ran away.

The man considered it for a moment, "okay, but you have to stay out of the way," he said and jumped in the back of the vehicle Emma close behind him. The vehicle started moving quickly with the lights flashing and the siren ringing loudly. Emma sat next to the gurney at the end of the bench and observed the two paramedics working on Audrey. Instinctively, Emma's hand rested on Audrey's leg and her eyes started to water again. This emotional roller coaster she was on was driving her crazy, one minute she's crying, the other she's angry and the next she's anxious.

Emma watched attentively while the paramedics cut the ugly black trench coat the killer had put on Audrey. When she saw what was under she regretted looking; Audrey's blue shirt was no longer blue, it was soaked in blood and when they cut her shirt the sight was even worst. Next came all the wires, they started to connect them to Audrey's chest, abdomen and fingers. Emma's eyes were wide with concern when they started to put something in Audrey's mouth and then one of them started to pump air in her lungs.

"What's going on," she said in alarm, "she's not breathing?"

But she got no answer from them and they kept buzzing around her friend. Emma's heart was hammering in her chest and her breathing was erratic. Then came the most terrifying sound Emma has ever heard even worst than the killer's voice on the other end of the many phone calls. The sound of Audrey's heart monitor flat lining. Emma's breath caught in her throat and it staid there.

The two paramedics sprang in action; the one pumping the air bag connected a few wires while the other prepared what Emma assumed was a defibrillator. The man holding the air bag said something but Emma was in a trans. Her hand was squeezing Audrey's leg and she would not let go. "Move your hand!" Yelled the paramedic. "Now!"

Emma realized what they were saying and why. She reluctantly removed her hand and covered her mouth. Tears were falling down each cheek. The first shock came with a loud unexpected zap; Emma jumped in surprise and closed her eyes shut. Audrey's body jerk from the electrical force and settled back. Emma didn't look but knew it hadn't worked the heart monitor was still a constant steady ring. More tears fell from her tightly shut eyes and she started shaking her head as if she could shake the situation back into place. She heard one of the paramedic say something to the other, Emma was recognized a few numbers but she didn't know what they meant and then she heard the next shock.

Without looking Emma heard Audrey's body jerk again and she waited to her the beeping of Audrey's heart but it did not come. Emma opened her eyes to see the lifeless form of her best friend on the gurney, "no," escaped Emma's mouth in a very raspy whisper. The paramedics conducted another shock, there was no heartbeat on the monitor but the machine said something and the paramedic that had been sitting on the bench with her jumped on Audrey. Emma was about to pull him off, thinking that he would be hurting Audrey but then realized that he was doing chest compressions.

Emma tried to recall any first aid training she had gotten in the past but in this moment her mind was blank. Emma didn't know how long it took them to get to the hospital, it could have been minutes or hours but she had no notion of time at the moment and all that she cared about was when the bag of the ambulance opened.

There was another team of paramedics along with nurses that were ready to take Audrey. Without ever coming off the paramedic continued to conduct chest compressions while the other pumped air into Audrey's lungs they rolled her out and into the hospital. Emma was trying to keep up, running behind the hoard of nurses and doctors. She heard medical terms being said like; gun shot wound to the abdomen, sever blood loss, possible internal bleeding, air way clear but not breathing, two defibrillator attempts and they went on. Emma kept her eyes on Audrey's face while she ran until a nurse stopped her in mid run.

"Sorry miss you cant go beyond this point," her voice was soft but did not leave any room for argument. Emma stared at her blankly, "your friend is going in surgery," she explained with a sympathetic voice.

Emma nodded but remained in place as she watched Audrey disappear through a set of double doors. She stood there until she heard her name.

Noah was walking through the hospital to clear his head and was surprised when he saw Emma standing still in the middle of the hallway. He looked at her for a moment longer thinking that he was imagining her but after a few minutes had past she was still there and still hadn't moved. "Emma?" He asked to get her attention. She seemed to have noticed but she staid in place. Noah started to walk toward her but was hesitant, he noticed she had a large gash on her right arm as her right side was facing him and noticed the blood covering her hand. Noah thought that it wasn't her blood she had on her hand but didn't dwell on that.

Once he was within a few feet he said her name again, "Emma, how long have you been standing here?" This time she slowly turned her head toward him. Her face was pale; her eyes were red and watery. Something bad happened. She was supposed to be hiding from the police and the killer not standing in the middle of the hospital. "What happened?" He asked softly and concerned.

Emma eyes started to water the moment she saw Noah, how was going to tell him that his best friend was shot and may die? Emma opened her mouth to start an explanation but nothing came out. She stammered incoherently for a moment then her word started to come back, "I was… He, Kieran, he… Audrey…" Emma stopped and sobbed. Noah took her in a hug and started looking around; he was looking for Audrey and Kieran.

"Is Kieran alright? Is it why you're so upset?" He asked his voice starting to hitch with panic. "Where's Audrey?" He asked with his eyes closed trying to push back any negative thought

"It's Kieran… It was him," she said still crying and shaking in Noah's arms. Noah looked down at Emma's blood covered hands and immediately voiced his fear, "where is Audrey?" He repeated this time his voice cracked at the end. "Is she…?" He didn't want to finish the sentence.

Emma was still sobbing when she pushed herself away from Noah; she looked at him in the eyes and told him the news. "She was shot trying to save me," she said and it hit her. The anger was back and she knew why. She was angry with Audrey for sacrificing herself for her. Emma was stunned that she would be angry with Audrey for saving her life but the more she thought about It the more she realized she was angry because Audrey thought Emma's life was worth more to her. To be honest Emma wasn't sure if it was even anger she felt, it was mixed emotions and she couldn't identify them.

Emma looked at Noah who stood there in silence and stared blankly at her. She felt guilty standing there in front of him; Audrey should be standing here too but because of her she wasn't. "I'm so—sorry, Noah," she stammered. "He was going to ki—kill me and…" She paused looking down and saw the blood on her hands. Audrey's blood. She literally and figuratively had Audrey's blood on her hands. Emma started to cry again. Noah came out of stupor and hug Emma again.

Noah loved Audrey, he would do pretty much anything for her and he knew Audrey loved Emma. He had no doubt that Audrey would have done anything to save Emma if it came to that. Emma started to apologize again but Noah stopped her, "it's not your fault," he said his eyes closed and tears running down his cheek. "Where is she?" He asked gently. Emma looked up at him and slowly pointed toward the double doors at the end of the corridor.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a long time a nurse approached Emma and Noah and showed them to a waiting room where they could sit. Emma saw the Sheriff walk to the small desk where the nurses appeared to be gathering and spoke with one of them briefly. Emma saw him hand over his card and before he left he turned and gave Emma a sympathetic nod.

They spent another long moment in silence, Emma wasn't ready to talk and all she was able to do was re-run her last moments with Audrey before Sheriff Acosta pulled her away from Audrey. Then she remembered why Noah was in the hospital in the first place, "how's Brook?" She asked with concern, her voice still raw from crying.

Noah looked at Emma with puffy eyes, "she's going to make it, she's in a private room in recovery." He said his eyes drifting to his phone. "Stavo's with her," he said while looking at a picture of him and Audrey.

"Is she awake?" She asked her eyes on Audrey in the photo.

"She wasn't when I left to clear my head," he said sadly, "the doctor said she was going to be fine though, that she needed to sleep off the anaesthetic." He explained.

Emma was relieved to hear her other friend was going to be fine but she wasn't able to feel happy.

"You can go see her if you want, I'll wait here," Noah offered.

Emma appreciated the offer but she couldn't leave this room until she heard about Audrey's condition. At this point it was the most important thing to her. "I'm so mad at her," she finally said.

Noah looked at Emma quizzically.

Emma knew how this sounded but she had to talk about it, "she shouldn't have," she started and when Noah didn't stop her she continued. "She shouldn't have jumped on him," her anger was seeping into her voice. "She did it because she thought it would save me," Emma shook her head, it had saved her and she knew it. "How could she… Why would she do something that stupid?" She said with watery eyes.

"Because it was you," Noah said softly.

Emma looked at him with surprise, she wanted to asked him what he meant but Audrey's words came back to her, _"love you"_ she had said she loved her. Emma shook her head she didn't want to think about that and she didn't really know why.

"She would do it again, you know?" Noah said, "she's been doing it all along," he added with a small voice.

Emma looked at him curiously, "what do you mean?" She asked.

Noah looked at her in surprise, "you don't know?" He asked and when Emma didn't answer he went on. "The killer, I mean Kieran was threatening her with you," he started, "at the Crescent Palms Motel, at the Carnaval… He made her do things so he wouldn't hurt you." Noah explained. "And he taunted her with videos of you when he made _you_ do things."

Emma closed her eyes in understanding and averted her gaze when she opened them back up. "She didn't tell me," she said with a low voice. She had given Audrey a hard time about Piper and she had no idea what Audrey had been going through. "Why didn't she tell me sooner about Piper and everything else?" She asked.

"She didn't want to lose you again," Noah answered almost emotionless, "though she did in the end, right?" He said almost with anger. "You still haven't forgiven her and she know's it." He added looking down at his phone again.

Noah's words hit Emma hard, she already felt guilty about Audrey getting hurt because of her and Noah's words were making things worst.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said looking at Emma. "It wasn't fair, I'm sorry." He repeated and put his hand on her knee. "I'm just angry, I can't believe it was Kieran." He said shaking his head, "though it explains Rachel, he saw her record him with Nina and he had to make sure it didn't come out."

Emma had forgotten that, Audrey had tried to tell her back when Piper was still alive but she wouldn't hear it. Audrey had been right. Emma looked back at every moment she spent with Audrey, she was usually there for Emma not the other way around and if she was being honest Audrey would always make things better. Emma thought for a moment about the bad moment with Audrey and there were very little actually the only one she could really remember that was bad was when she found out Audrey had brought Piper to Lakewood. Every other arguments she had with Audrey were minor; usually because she was telling something harsh but to protect her. She thought about Audrey's last words and felt the need to ask Noah about it, "she told me—"

The door of the waiting room opened and a doctor walked in. He walked to Emma and Noah, "are you miss Jensen's family?" He asked.

Emma heart went to her throat, she nodded yes but she couldn't speak and Noah was as every bit frozen as she was. The fear of knowing how Audrey was froze them in their seats.

The doctor looked at them with serous eyes, "the surgery was successful," he said though his expression did not seem happy and before Emma started to celebrate she waited knowing there must be a _but_ coming up. "But," and there it was, "she's still in critical condition, she suffered serious internal bleeding and damages to her abdomen." He added. "She was lucky the bullet missed her lung and spine but there was damages to her stomach," the doctor was listing things that made Emma and Noah worry even more. "She's not out of the woods yet but we are hopeful," the doctor said and Emma imagined that it was doctor talk for _we think she'll make it_ though they cant really saw it. "She'll be prepped then brought to an ICU room for observation." The doctor looked at a chart, Emma assumed it was Audrey's, "her heart failed twice during the operation and she is very weak." The doctor advised before adding, "no visitors will be allowed in her room for the next 2 hours until she is settled in." He stated seriously. "A nurse will advise you when you can see her," he added before taking his leave.

Emma stood, "thank you so much doctor," she said with a smile; which felt foreign on her face after everything. Once the doctor had left Emma turned to Noah, she could tell he was trying not to cry again; they knew this was a small light of hope but hope none the less.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once the doctor had left the room became quiet again. Emma could feel and heart he heart hammering in her chest, she had been so worried the doctor would give them bad news that her heart was in hyper drive. She sat back down next to Noah and gave him a tight hug knowing he must be feeling about the same, "she's tough, she's going to get through this." She said in encouragement mostly to herself.

"Someone should tell Brook and see if she's awake," said Noah though he didn't really want to leave until he actually saw Audrey even if he had to wait 2 hours.

Emma looked at Noah; she knew he was right but she shared his sentiment about not leaving without seeing Audrey. They had a short stare down but Emma caved, Brook was her friend and she should go she her. "Call me the moment you hear or see something, okay?" She said and waited for his acknowledgement before leaving.

"Of course," he said with a serious nod.

Emma left the waiting room, the first thing she did was go wash Audrey's blood off her hands and then she made her way to where Brook was recovering. Noah had given the room number and she was making her way there like there was a fire burning. The sooner she'd seen and talked to Brook the sooner she could come back to Audrey. The moment Emma entered Brook's room she was relieved to see her awake and when Brook looked at her she was unable to stop the tears from coming out. Emma was astounded that she still had tears to cry, she felt like that was the only thing she'd been doing in the past 48hrs. Emma came up to Brook's bed and hugged her friend without hurting her. While waiting outside Audrey's operation room a nurse had bandaged up Emma's arm and Brook immediately was concerned about it.

"Are you okay?" She asked still a little weak. Emma shook her head and noticed that she hadn't asked what happened. Before Emma could ask, "the Sheriff came in and told us," said Brook her voice cracking. "How is she?" She asked with genuine concern.

Stavo was still in the room with Brook and feeling the tension he started to stand from his chair and excused himself.

"She… The surgery went well but she's not in the clear yet," Emma said while whipping the tears from her eyes. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm okay," Brook said softly and brought the subject back to Audrey, "where is she?" She asked.

"They're prepping her to move her to ICU." Said Emma with a sniffle.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Brook asked gently putting a hand on Emma's.

Emma was tired of telling the story because every time it brought the guilt back but at the same time she couldn't stop telling it. Emma recounted what happened from the moment she left the theatre to the moment when she arrived at the hospital. Emma left out a few things like when Audrey told her she loved her; it was too personal and she didn't know how she felt about it.

The whole time Emma had been looking down at her hands but when she looked up she found Brook looking at her with soft knowing eyes. Emma wondered why no surprise, no sadness and no anger. Then Stavo came back in the room.

"I saw Noah, they moved her," he said.

Emma's eyes widened and she looked at Brook, "go," she said with a smile, "I'll be fine and as soon as I can I join you." She added while giving Emma a small push.

Emma wasn't just hurrying to Audrey's room she was running. She knew she wouldn't be able to she Audrey right away but she wanted to be close. She met Noah and they were shown another waiting room where they could sit… and wait… again.

This whole ordeal had forged a great hatred, deep down, in Emma's heart for hospitals. After everything she didn't think she would be able to go to another hospital without feeling all this pain and angst again.

The doctor hadn't been lying; Emma had kept a careful eye on her watch counting down the minutes until they could visit with Audrey. "It's been 2 hours and a half," she said impatiently, "they have to let us in now," she added with frustration. Noah put a hand on her knee to calm her even though he seemed as anxious as she was.

They waited for another 10 minutes or so before a nurse came to see them; the small woman had a small reassuring smile. "You can see her now," she advised. Emma could not get to Audrey's room fast enough and when she got there she realized she had been prepared for the sight. Noah was stuck in the door way and when Emma looked in she understood why. Audrey was plugged to multiple machines; she had a tub going down her throat and a machine that pump her lungs full of air. The machine was loud every time you heard it push the air out you could see Audrey's chest lift. There was nothing natural about what they saw and it scared them. Emma remembered holding Audrey's head back at the orphanage, she had been to weak to hold it up herself and now she was too weak to breath on her own. Emma couldn't help but think that it couldn't be good and just before she could spiral again the doctor came up behind them.

"We're expecting the breathing tubs to be temporary while she regains her strength." He said stepping in to go check on a few machines. "We will keep her in a sedative induced coma so she can heal, we will slowly bring her back once her major wounds has healed sufficiently." He added. All Emma really heard was _coma_ and she was right up there with her anxiety. "Don't be alarmed," said the doctor as though he could tell what Emma was thinking, "it's a normal procedure with seriously wounded patients."

The doctor was about to leave. "Only 2 people allowed in at a time and remember she is still in critical condition if something happens you need to keep out of the way of medical staff." He waited for Noah and Emma to acknowledge before leaving the room.

Noah looked at Emma, "did anyone call her dad?" He asked.

"I don't know," Emma answered while looking at the girl lying on the bed. She took a few steps forward and each step revealed more tubs and wires. _She is still in critical condition_ , she repeated in her head and wondered what it really meant. She remembered in the ambulance when Audrey's heart had stopped, it had been terrifying and now it was like she had been brought back. Emma was scared that she wouldn't get the chance to hear Audrey's voice again.

To be continued...

Any comments?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been an hour since Emma and Noah had been able to see Audrey. Emma hadn't left her bedside. Noah had stepped out; Emma thought it was because he needed to go clear his head.

Maggie had been so worried for her daughter and when the Sheriff told her what had happened at the Orphanage she hadn't bothered receiving Eli's body at the morgue she went straight to the hospital. Maggie had known Audrey since she was a little girl, she remembered all the times when she had played with Emma and started crying in her car. Her ride to the hospital was filled with tears and worry. At least now she knew Emma was safe and knew somehow knew she had Audrey to thank.

Even as kids she had seen how close her daughter and Audrey had become. The Sheriff hadn't told Maggie how Audrey got shot or how she was now but he had told her Emma was safe at the hospital and when he told her about Kieran she stunned. Maggie couldn't believe Kieran was the killer; _how could he? And pretending to love Emma…_ She thought it was deplorable. The moment she arrived at the hospital she broke into a run and did not stop until she was outside Audrey's room.

She took a deep breath, knocked lightly on the door and entered. When she saw Emma hunched over, she looked so tired and when she looked up to see who had entered Maggie had to hold back the tears. Emma was wrecked; eyes puffy, red and her face was pale.

Emma started to cry and ran to her mother. She wasn't crying hysterically, the tears were following effortlessly and hit her mother's shoulder. "It's all my fault," she said her voice cracking.

"No Emma, it's not." Her mother said softly.

" _Yes it is_ , she got hurt giving a chance to escape."

Maggie didn't say a word but hugged her daughter tighter. She looked at the girl laying on the bed and felt a swarm of emotion hit her. Gratefulness, guilt, sadness, love and anger. Grateful of Audrey's for saving her daughter's life. Guilt that she got hurt _for_ her daughter. Sadness for how things had ended. Love because she had always loved her daughters best friend and… Anger, anger directed at Kieran for all the pain that he had caused.

"Does her father know?"

"Noah called him," Emma stepped out of her mother's embrace and whipped away her tears. "He's was in Boston with her mom," she said looking at Audrey. "I don't know if he's on his way," she added.

Emma looked at her mother pleading, "I don't want her to be alone."

"She won't Emma… she isn't," Maggie gave her daughter another hug. At this moment Noah came back in the room; Emma had the vague notion that they were exceeding the number of visitors allowed but she really didn't care.

Noah looked at Maggie almost with a blank expression then he seemed to recover from whatever thought was going through his mind. "Mrs Duval," he said not to sure what he should say.

"Noah," Maggie said and took him in a hug, "I'm sorry about Audrey," she added hugging him tight and was glad when he reciprocated. "We all know that she's tough and she'll pull through." She said to both Emma and Noah. Maggie didn't just say that for their benefit but she knew it was the truth Audrey was as tough as they came. She really believed that she would pull through but that didn't mean she wasn't worried. Of all people Maggie knew medical complications could emerge at any moment.

The three of them sat in the room in silence for almost 30 minutes when the Sheriff made an appearance. He looked puzzled.

Maggie stood and went to him, at first she thought he was there to question the two teens but he quickly put an end to that thought.

"Kieran isn't talking, he said that he will but only to Emma." He stated almost hesitant.

Maggie immediately shook her head, "no, no way that bastard is ever going to see her again." She said with conviction.

Emma's adrenaline spiked again at the mention of Kieran, then she was worried and scared. The monster was asking to speak with her. At first her instincts were to decline but then she realized that she wanted him in prison for life and for that to happen the case against him needed to be rock solid. If he were ready to admit all his crimes to her it would be worth the agony of being in the same room with him one last time. Emma looked at Audrey laying, motionless in the bed and thought that she owed her at least that much. "I'll do it." She said with a strong voice.

All three looked at Emma in surprise, Noah was the first to speak, "you don't have to do it," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Emma looked at him endearingly and sent him a silent message with her eyes. Emma knew he understood because his expression softened and he gave her a small appreciative nod.

Maggie was not happy with this but she understood the look in her daughter's eyes and did not fight her decision.

"Okay," said Sheriff Acosta, "I'll give ride to the station and don't worry you will be safe." He said more so for Maggie's benefit as she appeared ready to interject.

Before she left Emma walked to Audrey, took her hand, squeezed it tight, "I'll be right back." She said before speaking to Noah and her mother. "Stay with her," she said softly making it sound like it was a question and was relieved when they both nodded. "Call if there's any changes." She added before leaving with the Sheriff.

As Emma was walking out of the room then the hospital she had a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach and surprisingly it had nothing to do with Kieran and all about leaving Audrey.

Emma felt the Sheriff glance at her every now and then but she did not speak. Emma barely notice when the Sheriff started driving and was stunned to realize they were at the station already. Her notion of time was completely off since the Orphanage. While the Sheriff walked her in the building and told Kieran would be handcuffed to the table, there would be two officer outside the door ready to come any if needed and he would be behind the glass mirror observing.

Emma found herself facing the interrogation room's door and her heart started racing in the worst possible way. The Sheriff asked her id she was sure she wanted to do this. Emma gave him a stern nod and walked into the room.

The first thing she noticed was how good Kieran looked, not that he was good looking but he did not have a scratch on him and that angered her. How was it fair that he killed so many people and he was untouched?

Kieran's eyes lite up when he saw Emma and a small sadistic smile crept up his lips. Emma sat across the table from him in silence and Kieran loved it. "Hello Emma," he said happily.

Emma did not respond, she was trying very hard to keep a straight face and not let anything emotions out.

"It's good to see you," he added leaning a little forward over the table. Emma stood her grounds and did not move. "I was really hoping you'd come, I feel that I owe you an explanation," he added in the most casual tone she had ever heard.

He was damn right he owed her an explanation but wasn't going to beg, she was here to listen to him talk not the other way around. Emma staid quiet and kept a cool gaze on this man that used to mean a lot to her.

Kieran smiled even broader at Emma's silence. "So," he started with a glance at the two-way mirror. "I should keep my end of the deal… you came so I talk. Right?" he asked rhetorically. "Yes, so where to beginning?" he said with a pondering gaze.

Emma knew she was supposed to let him speak but he was being very slow… dragging the moment and she had better places to be. "How about starting with Nina, was it you or Piper that killed her?" She said faking interest.

Kieran focused his gaze on Emma, "oh yes Nina," he smiled broadly. "Well that was all Piper… but Tyler," he said with a wink, "that was me and…" He started.

"I know Rachel was you," Emma cut him.

"Yes well," he paused and shifted arrogantly, "she filmed me and Nina so she had to be silenced." He said with a sly smile. "Which reminds me," he straightened up and folded his hands in front of him. "How's Audrey?" He asked with the cruellest smile.

There was a pang of pain in Emma's chest, she tried to control her emotions and stop them from showing on her face but she could stop herself from averting her gaze. She looked back up quickly but her sadness was surely still plastered all over her face.

"Ahh, so… not that good?" he asked knowing the answer. "Well I guess that's what she get for caring about you." He said viciously.

How could she have ever let a sadistic killer pin her against Audrey, the way she had gone off on her when she found out about her and Piper and how she was still dangling that mistake above her. Even after all that Audrey still protected her. She thought about it and Kieran was right everyone that cared about her hadn't gotten hurt somehow. Though out of all of them only one had gotten hurt by choice.

"You know that she—"

"I'm here to talk about you, no one else." Emma stated with as much conviction as she could.

"Okay," he said having succeeded in rattling her. He knew Emma's friends were a soar subject. "Who's next? I really can't remember but I could just list them if you want," he stated confidently.

Emma remained silent. He could tell her who he killed what ever way he wanted she was done indulging him in conversation.

Kieran scoffed, "fine," he leaned back in his chair. "I did Will. Obviously, the best part was winning you before I killed him," he said with a smile. "Piper and I tagged teamed the boiling alley thing, she killed Riley and I killed my father." Kieran listed the killings as if listing books he'd read. "Oh and that dumb kid at Brook's house during Halloween well that was her." He paused rubbing his hands, "and well since you and Audrey took Piper from me… well it's been me." He added dryly. "Jake, that motel clerk, Branson, the Mayor, Zoe, that deputy that was driving you and I was going to do Lang but things didn't go as planned." He said, "oh yes, and Eli." The corner of his lips lifted a little.

Emma looked at the mirror knowing that the Sheriff had everything he need now; this surely counted as a confession. She started to rise, not wanting stay in his presence any longer but he stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He said with disapproval. "I'm not done," he added.

Emma was confused; how could there be more to add. She knew he had confessed to everything he had done and had put the blame on Piper where it was due. The last thing she wanted was to spend more time with Kieran. "I have somewhere to be," she said continuing to take her leave.

"Going to see her?" He asked. "You know one of the best part of all this is that even if I'm going to jail you're not done suffering," he said with a wink. Emma knew he was talking about Audrey and whatever happened to her he was the cause. "You are not done fearing, this may be over but you'll never stop looking over your shoulder and when you do you'll think of me." He stated with a cocky smile.

Emma knew he was right, but she was determined not to let it rule her life and walked out without another word.

*** I have ideas to continue this story but I would like to know if you guys want more. Let me know.***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been a week since the show down with Kieran and Emma felt horrible. She was at the hospital and it was late. It was hard to stay awake or sleep properly in the hospital but she didn't want to leave Audrey alone. Her dad had come by but he went back to Boston for Audrey's mother. Emma thought it must be hard for him having his family in the hospital.

She looked at her friend in the bed next to her, Audrey was so pale it scared her and she felt like she wasn't making any progress. Emma's eyes started to glaze over, the sleep was getting to her and she was seriously considering giving in to it. She thought closing her eyes for a second wouldn't be so bad. She started to let herself drift into sleep.

Emma was startled out of sleep; there was a loud ringing noise and when Emma looked at the machines she panicked. She sprang to her feet but as soon as she was about to touch Audrey someone pulled her out of the way. A rush of nurses and doctors stormed the room. Emma was completely terrified; Audrey's heart flat lined for the second time in front of Emma. Emma sank to the ground, in a corner, waiting… praying that the noise would stop. It all happened so fast the doctors calling out things, them zapping Audrey a few times and then them trying to do CPR. The last part of it was in slow motion; everyone stopped moving, the doctors backed away, looked at the clock and said something.

"Time of death," Emma heard.

"No!" she yelled.

Emma woke with a start; she bolted up right so fast from her bed and started hyperventilating. Emma was sweating; cold sweat of fear and tried to calm her breathing. _Just a dream… it was just a dream_. She kept telling herself and then she realized she couldn't be sure it was a dream. She started to dress quickly and thought about why she let everyone convince her to go sleep in her own bed.

Emma made it down the stairs, "Emma what's going on?" Maggie asked from the top of the stairs. Emma had clearly woke her up in her haste to get ready to leave.

"I have to go to the hospital," Emma answered in alarm.

Her mother started barrelling down the stairs, "did something happen?" she asked worried.

"I don't know," was all Emma could say because she really didn't know and that's why she needed to go… she needed to know for sure. Her mother appeared to understand and didn't try to stop her when she went out the door.

Emma felt the 6 miles to the hospital was excruciatingly long even though it took her less than 10 minutes. Once she was parked she made her way to Audrey's room in no time.

When Emma crossed the threshold of Audrey's room she was immediately relieved when she saw Audrey in her bed and she still alive or as alive as when she saw her last. She was glad to see she wasn't alone; Audrey's father was there, sleeping in the chair next to her bed.

She looked at Audrey again, she didn't have the tubes in her mouth anymore and she realized in her dream she did. Emma remembered the doctors had come 2 days ago to remove them and they had told them that they were satisfied with her healing progress.

Emma remembered all this and thought she had been so worried upon waking up that she forgot everything. Emma approached the bed and sat on the opposite side of it. She took Audrey's hand and settled into the seat. Audrey looked much better now, about 4 days ago she looked bad, very pale and the doctors weren't to impress with her vitals. Now though Emma felt like Audrey may be out of the woods, her skin had found it's colour back and she was now able to breath on her own.

Emma felt better now that she knew Audrey was alive. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes ready to resume her sleep when she felt a twitch on her hand. Emma's eyes flew open and she looked at Audrey. She was still unconscious but her hand was twitching and squeezing Emma's. It wasn't the first time this happened in the past few days but every time it got her heart racing. "Hey," she whispered. She had done that too in the past couple of days… talking to her. She didn't know if she could hear her but Emma felt better talking. "I had another bad dream," she continued softly, she didn't want to wake Audrey's father. "You know Brook was discharged and she's staying with Stavo," she chuckled, "can you believe it." Emma said with another quite laugh. "My mom offered her to stay with us but she said no."

Emma shook her head and waited a few minutes, "you need to wake up Audrey." She said. Emma missed talking with Audrey, she missed Audrey's honesty and she missed their bickering. "I want to talk to you, we need to talk about things." Emma added, "and there's no one else I can talk to."

Emma saw Audrey's father stir in his sleep and did not want to wake him so she did speak again. Emma held onto Audrey's hand and fell asleep slowly. The next morning when Emma woke up Audrey's dad was gone but Noah was there. "Good morning," he said and extended a cup that Emma assume contained coffee.

"Thank you," she said.

"Have you been here all night?" asked Noah. Emma noticed he had lag bags under his eyes as though he hadn't gotten much sleep and Emma could venture a guess that she looked pretty similar. Emma didn't verbalize her answer but nodded while taking a sip of her coffee. "Her dad told me that he had to go back to Boston," Noah said and drank from his own coffee.

Things had been strange between them since Audrey got hurt and she needed to clear the air before Audrey woke up because she knew how important Noah is to her. "Noah, can we talk?" she asked.

Noah looked at her a little surprise, "sure, what going on?" he asked.

"I mean this seriously and I don't mean t sound rude but… you tell me what's going on." She said softly.

Noah looked even more surprised even though he knew what she meant. Noah had been acting strangely around Emma because of what happened. Noah knew why Audrey had gotten hurt and he knew he couldn't hold her liable. He was aware of Audrey's feelings for Emma and Emma wasn't to blame for that. If Noah was being honest he was jealous on some level of the affection Audrey had for Emma.

Emma was uncomfortable at Noah's silence, "I know it was my fault but I apologized and I didn't really have any control." Emma said pleadingly.

Noah shook his head, "I don't blame you Emma," he said looking down at his coffee cup. "I apologize if I've made you feel bad." He looked at her and offered her his sweet smile. "Listen, however weird I am it has nothing to do with you and it's me." He said with a bigger smile. "I love her you know…"

Emma wasn't surprised but at the same time she did know about how she felt about Noah saying it out loud. "So do I." She said before she could stop herself. Noah looked surprised to hear Emma say it out loud. Emma quickly added to her impulsive statement, "she's been my friend since we we're kids, of course I love her to." She said looking straight at Noah.

Noah smiled; Emma had what people call "verbal diarrhea" when she got nervous and right now she was exactly that… nervous. "I know," he said softly.

Emma focused on Audrey, "she's going to wake up soon." She said as a matter of fact.

Noah smiled at Emma's enthusiasm and he to was hopeful to see Audrey wake up soon.

The next few days were a little stressful for everyone; the doctor had said that if Audrey remained in a coma for much longer she might suffer permanent brain damage. Emma had started to worry but the doctors advised that her recovery was progressing well but they had to mention the risks and possibility.

Whenever Emma fell asleep she was haunted by nightmares every time but it was always better when she was at the hospital because she could just look over at Audrey and somehow her fears would subside.

It was two weeks after the final incident that Emma was truly able to breath again. That Saturday morning she went to the hospital she came ready to spend the day, she had a good book, her phone fully charged and with a new playlist to listen to.

Emma settled in her usual spot next to Audrey's bed, she was on chapter 12 when Emma saw a movement from the corner of her eye. She immediately looked up and focus on Audrey's hand thinking it had twitched but there was nothing. Emma laid her hand on top of Audrey's squeezed it a little, "you gotta stop doing that and just wake up already," she said out loud then resumed her book.

"Ouing wha?" Came a small cracking voice.

Emma didn't immediately react, at first she thought it was her imagination and then she looked up casually. Emma saw small slits of blue eyes then went back to her book before she did a "double take" and jumped to her feet in surprise.

 _She's awake… she's awake!_ Emma was smiling broadly and trying not to cry from happiness. "Audrey," she said, "oh my god you're awake!" Emma was at a loss of words and was not sure what to do. Audrey looked groggy and hadn't said anything else; "I'll go get a doctor."

Emma ran out the door anxious to find a doctor, "help please," she said in alarm. A nurse came running expecting the worst and before she could ask what the matter was Emma spoke first. "She's wake."

The nurse relaxed and called for the doctor in charge and they went inside the room. The doctor told Emma to wait outside until they were done conducting a few test. Emma was in a daze, she hadn't had time to talk to Audrey yet and she couldn't wait. Emma's heart was racing but in a good way and it almost felt strange like her body wasn't used to it. Emma was patiently, okay, not so patiently waiting outside Audrey's room and was almost jumping in place. Then she jerked and realized she hadn't called Noah yet or Audrey's father. Emma took out her phone and started making calls.

Noah was the first on the list, she knew he was probably on his way but she needed to tell him. "Emma? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"She's awake," was all Emma needed to say. She heard Noah make a noise between surprise and relief on the other on the phone and he finally responded after a good long minute.

"I'm almost there." He said and they both hung up.

The next call to make was to Audrey's father; their conversation was very short. He was in Boston with Audrey's mother; he was relieved to hear the news and started crying on the phone. Emma gave him a moment and told him she would keep him updated until his return but she was surprise when he told her he would not come back quite yet since he had issues to deal with in Boston.

Emma realized now just how often Audrey had been home alone. Her father was very often away in Boston with her mother or he was away for work. Emma felt a pang in her heart thinking about Audrey alone in her house most of the time. Once the called ended Emma phoned Brook next and Emma had a long conversation with her. Brook had been cleared from the hospital and was staying with Stavo but she was still healing so she was mostly staying home… her new home.

Before putting her phone away she called her mother to tell her the news and then she just waited to be let in to see Audrey.

To be continued.

I had issues with this chapter and the formatting, please let me known if this new version is better and if not I apologize. If the issue persist I will try to fix it as soon as possible. Also the next chapter of this story is coming shortly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Audrey was lying in the hospital bed. The only thing that didn't hurt was blinking her eyes. For some reason she knew what had happened but did not remember everything. When she opened her eyes the first time her whole body felt like it was on fire and her head was pounding. She had heard Emma's voice and automatically felt the need to open her eyes. Emma had said something and put her hand on hers; she had felt the warmth of it and it felt good and then she was out the room before she could really talk.

Shortly after a hoard of nurses and doctors came in to talk to her; they asked how she felt, how was the pain, were there any discomfort, could she remember what happened and many _many_ more question. They also administered a few test before they finally left. Audrey had a hard time speaking; her ghost was raw and burned a little. The doctors had told her the breathing tubes might have caused it; at that Audrey was disturbed. She had difficulties imagining herself being intubated.

Some time past and Audrey wondered where Emma had gone. The saying a sight for sore eyes was a huge understatement for when she opened her eyes to see Emma sitting next to her. Although pieces were missing Audrey knew the whole reason she was in here was because she had been trying to protect her. Audrey knew Emma was allowed back in the room because the doctor had told her she was allowed visitors. Audrey tried to think of a reason why Emma wouldn't return once the doctors were done.

Even though she had just woken up Audrey was very tired and felt weak. Without really realizing she had closed her eyes and she drifted asleep… which was a mistake. Once she was fully unconscious the nightmare started; she was back at the orphanage with Emma and Kieran but this time things didn't go the same way. Audrey never had the chance to save Emma, Kieran had plunged his knife in Emma's chest before Audrey could react. Audrey tried to lunge at Kieran but he fired the gun at her and she jolted out of the dream.

She was about to sit up as a reflex but the pain hit her so hard it knocked the air out of her lungs. Her eyes squeezed shut and she started wheezing air in and out. The pain was a quick reminder of reality; it was bitter sweet because without it it might have taken her a few minutes to get her bearings back.

"What the hell are you doing?" A soft voice asked in alarm and almost sounded angry.

Audrey wanted to open her eyes but for some reason the pain had glued them shot. She started to slow her breathing; trying to calm the pain in her abdomen.

"Do you need the nurse?" The voice sounded less upset. Audrey knew that voice and its many tones; she had been the recipient of Emma's entire spectrum of tones. From caring to otter anger and despise. Audrey was still trying to control her breathing when a warm hand settled on her shoulder. "I'll get the nurse," said Emma.

Audrey wanted to protest but the pain was stopping any words from being formulated. A short moment later Emma returned with a nurse and she didn't look happy. "What happened?" She asked while prepping a syringe.

"She bolted up in her sleep," Emma answered as Audrey was still concentrating on breathing.

Finally Audrey opened her eye a little but her vision was too blurry to make out anything. She thought for a second she might have been crying but realized she felt really dizzy and felt like the room was spinning. Audrey felt a hand over hers where she was covering her wound. She had subconsciously reached for it as if to protect it or prevent the pain though the move had been futile. Audrey assumed it was the nurse because the hand started prying hers away, her suspicion was confirmed when the female spoke; "you opened up your stitches," she said disapprovingly… As if she had done it on purpose.

Emma stood next to Audrey's bed; Audrey had startled her and the pain on her friends face had scared her. When Audrey didn't respond to her she thought it would be best to get help but now she was starting to regret it because the nurse was not being very nice. Emma wanted to call her a few unflattering names but thought it would be best to keep them to herself… at least until Audrey got the treatment she needed. The moment the nurse said Audrey had opened up her stitches her eyes went to her chest and saw the evidence to support the nurse's claim. There was a small amount of blood there, seeping through Audrey's hospital gown and it made Emma feel very uncomfortable.

Emma couldn't wait to NOT see Audrey's blood EVER again, she had seen way too much of it and she would satisfied if this was the last time.

"Miss you'll have to step out," said the nurse and Emma realized why. She was about to lift the gown up to fix the sutures. Emma didn't wait to hear what Audrey was about to say and just walked out.

Once outside Emma felt strange, Audrey had been out of her coma for about 7 hours now and they still hadn't really talked. But if Emma was honest she had no idea what she was going to say to her. The one thing that had really relieved her was seeing Audrey's eyes, it's almost as if she thought they would have changed for some reason but no; they were the same beautiful and deep blue as she remembered.

It didn't take the nurse long to fix Audrey's sutures. The moment she opened the door to leave Noah pushed past her and went straight to Audrey. Noah was smiling from ear to ear and it was very contagious.

Audrey couldn't help but smile back at her friend. Once Noah had reached her he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the mouth. To say the least Audrey was surprised. She didn't push him away; mostly because it would probably hurt to do so. She was glad it was a short kiss and when he pulled away she was quick to respond, "what was that for?"

"Well I had to do it once without being under the influence and… because you scared me to death." He said.

Audrey gave him a look between _you have a point_ and _whatever_. That was when she realized they weren't alone in the room. Emma was standing by the door; she was staring at them blankly. Audrey's expression changed instantaneously, "Em, how are you? Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Emma's brow furrowed for a moment before she walked toward her friends. "I'm okay," she said. "How are you feeling?" she asked her voice softening.

"I'm good," Audrey answered with a small smile then it faded. Emma was looking at her strangely, like she couldn't make up her mind between being concerned or being pissed off at her. "You're made at me," said Audrey.

Emma turned her gaze to Audrey, first she looked at her friend with confusion and then it shifted to anger—for lack of a better emotion. "You shouldn't have done what you did. It was stupid." Emma said with conviction.

Audrey's expression had not changed; she still looked cool and composed. "No it wasn't," she stated as a matter of fact. She saw that Emma was about to protest but she did not give her the chance, she knew she was right and wouldn't let Emma try to convince her otherwise. "Em, I was chained to the wall. I wasn't going anywhere." She said with a soft voice as if she was trying to soften the blow of devastating news. "You, you had a chance and I was going to make sure it would the best chance you could have." Audrey kept her eyes on Emma not averting her gaze to make sure her point got across.

Emma knew Audrey was right but the whole thing made her feel guilty; she felt responsible and as though Audrey could read her mind she spoke again. "It was my choice. None of it was your fault so stop acting like it was." She said with a reassuring smile. Emma was touched but the guilty feeling remained and she acted like her mind hadn't changed.

Audrey saw right through her, she had the ability to understand Emma better than anyone and sometimes including herself. "So just so we're clear, you're not actually made at me, you're just upset about what happened, right?" Audrey asked to clarify. Emma just looked at her friend silently and her heart skipped a beat when Audrey smiled at her.

Noah was standing there and kept looking at both girls with intrigue. Now they both kind of looked at each other almost like a staring contest and the one who would look away first would lose the argument. Noah smiled and decided to break the silence; "are you hungry? Can you eat solid food yet?" he asked.

Audrey only now realized that Noah was still in the room and judging by the look on Emma's face she had the same realization. "Food would be great," said with a smile, "nothing to greasy though," she added with a scrunched up face.

"Emma can you come help me?" He asked. Noah wanted to speak with Emma alone for a moment.

They started walking, heading toward the hospital cafeteria and they were silent for most of the walk.

"You kissed her," Emma broke the silence and voiced what keep running through her mind, "and it wasn't the first time?" Emma tried to hide the jealousy… _jealous, no, no way. I'm not jealous_. She said arguing with herself. By the look Noah gave her he heard it in her voice too.

"Don't worry," he said with a knowing smile, "it's a long story but it was nothing, just something I had to do." He looked at Emma with large happy eyes.

They got food from the cafeteria and made there way back to Audrey's room and when they got back they were relieved. It's as if they expected something bad would have happened in the twenty minutes it took them to get food. Audrey was still in her bed waiting patiently though Emma caught a look of pain on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked almost anxious.

"Nothing, I just sneezed that's all," she said whipping the remained of the pain off of her face. "Remind me not to do it again, please." She added obviously as a joke but there was no humour in her voice.

The three of them hung out like this the rest of the day, Emma had told Audrey about Brook being stabbed and she did not like it. Audrey had almost tried to get out of bed to go see Brook until Noah stopped her and Emma told her she had been cleared from the hospital already. "So of a bitch," Audrey had said angrily.

"He's going to pay for it, he's going to spend the rest of his life in jail." Emma said and then she told her about their last meeting at the police station.

Noah was the first to leave; his mother had called and wanted him to come home. Emma on the other hand knew her mother was working later so she decided to stay longer and Emma knew they had things to talk about.

Audrey could feel the tension coming out of Emma since she woke up and it made her feel uncomfortable. "Do you want to tell me what's been bothering you?" she asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I can feel there's something you want to say," Audrey stated and looked at Emma with kind eyes. "I know you Em and there's something bothering you." She said.

"Everything," Emma said and looked at her hands, "everything is bothering me," she stated and looked at Audrey. "I don't know if I'm made at you or just upset, right now it's all the same," she said looking at Audrey sternly.

Audrey had been expecting as much, she gaze remained soft and she wouldn't get up set with anything Emma would tell her.

"You got hurt because of me," Emma was now staring into space, the image of Audrey jumping on Kieran came back in full force; the moment gun went off, Audrey's blood… Audrey's last words. They had been bothering her a lot… those words had been stuck in her head ever since. When Emma looked back at Audrey she was still looking at her with kind eyes and patience. " Stop looking at me like that." She said almost angry but she was just really feeling guilty and not worthy of Audrey's kindness.

"Looking at you how?" Audrey asked confused.

Emma realized it wasn't fair to act this way but her emotions were a mess and she couldn't figure out what she was really feeling anymore. "Stop being nice to me," she explained her voice cracking.

"I wont because I don't have any reason to." Audrey stated seriously. "You need to get off that guilt train you're on." She added bluntly, it wasn't like Audrey to sugar coat things and she wasn't about to start now. "You have nothing to feel guilty for and that's coming from me so it's the truth." Her last sentence was delivered softly and she had a reassuring smile.

Emma shook her head, she sort of knew that Audrey was right but on the other hand she was to blame so she was having a hard time moving past it. "You forgive me?" she asked her voice so small it was as if she didn't even ask.

"What is there to forgive?" Audrey asked genuinely clueless.

"Everything," Emma said with a small sob.

"Em," Audrey reached for Emma's hand and took it when she tried to pull away. "You have done nothing the requires apologizes." She said softly and looked away, " _I_ should apologize." She added, "I'm sorry for bringing Piper to Lakewood," Audrey felt hurt when Emma pulled her hand away.

Emma put her hand in front of her mouth, stood up and stopped a few feet away from Audrey's bed. Emma saw the look on Audrey's face; hurt, confusion, worry and pain… the emotional kind of pain not physical. That when she realized her pulling away was interpreted the wrong way.

Audrey looked down, "I really am sorry," she repeated. Audrey had a flashback from her last moment in the orphanage. She remembered telling Emma she was sorry about Piper but Emma had told they would talk about later… It was later now and Emma was shutting her down again. Audrey started to feel like Emma would never really forgive her about it and frankly she couldn't really blame her. She had brought a psycho, no two psychos to Lakewood who killed most of their friends. Audrey started to get out of bed, she wanted to leave this room and get away from Emma because right now it hurt her to be in the same room knowing that she couldn't forgive her.

Emma had been looking away when she heard rustling. Her eyes went back to the bed and she saw Audrey's legs dangling off the bed and she started to get off and stand up. "No," Emma said outraged, "what are you doing," she added while approaching her. Audrey appeared weak on her feet and almost stumbled to the ground. "Wow," Emma said and caught Audrey by the shoulders.

"I need to go," Audrey said her voice strained by pain.

"You can't, there are bunch of wires attached to you and you're still hurt." Emma said. She took a deep breath, "we have to talk."

"That's what I was trying to do but you didn't seem that interested." Audrey said then let a grunt out.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm trying to figure out what to say." Emma was trying to hold Audrey up since she clear did not have the strength to do it at the moment. "I do forgive you about Piper… it's in the past." She said trying to bring Audrey back in the bed, "please get back in the bed, I cant hold you up much longer." She said. "I should have told you sooner." She added while helping Audrey back in bed. "I do feel bad about you getting hurt," Emma used all the courage she had to just get everything out, almost everything. "You got hurt because you wanted to help save me, so… it is sort of my fault."

"So if you're mother had been there, or you dad," Audrey stated, "don't you think they would have done the same?" she asked. Before Emma could say anything, "of course they would because they love you, they care about you." Audrey was back in the bad now. "So do I," Audrey added, "like I sad before, I wasn't getting out anytime soon so yeah I did what I had to do to make sure you had a chance." Audrey was serious but still gentle.

There it was again, that strange feeling in her heart, Audrey had said it again that she loved her and cared about her. "Okay, I'm not made at you and neither are you… right?"

Audrey looked at Emma incredulously, "seriously, why would I be made at you?" she asked.

Emma smiled at Audrey and gave her a hug. "we're good," she said giving Audrey a small kiss on the cheek.

To be continued

Please review, thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Audrey had been out of the hospital for a few days now; Audrey's father had been there to help her settle back at home but he had to go back to Boston. Audrey was alone in their house most of the time. The first few nights were really bad for nightmares she would wake up in a panic and in pain. At first she would think the nightmare was really because the pain was real and slowly she came back to reality.

In the beginning she thought maybe she was the only one suffering from these nightmare but very quickly Emma started calling her in the middle of the night. Sometimes she'd be crying or hyperventilating or panicked.

One night it was so bad Emma could barely say anything over the phone and Audrey decided to go to Emma's house to make sure she was okay. When she arrived Emma opened the door and went straight for a tight hug. Emma was crying and shaking all over. Audrey hugged her back and tried to calm her. Telling her everything was going to be okay, that she was all right and all the soothing words she could think of.

The first time Emma asked her to stay the night Audrey was surprised but she wasn't going to say no especially when Emma was so distraught. Even though she said yes and staid Audrey felt very uncomfortable, the last time she slept over at Emma's they had been 7… maybe 8. Regardless it had been a long time and a lot had happen since then.

Audrey helped Emma to bed and lay next to her. Audrey staid above the sheets and even kept her jacket on. Emma rested her on Audrey's shoulder and snuggled into Audrey's side. Audrey held Emma close and did not loosen up. Emma felt safe in Audrey's arms and wouldn't want to be any place else at this particular moment.

Emma and Audrey didn't know this but Maggie liked to check in on Emma since the whole killing spree and when she saw Audrey sleeping on the bed next to Emma it did not really surprise her.

Maggie knew they were close and she had seen it since they were kids. She smiled to herself and left the room. The next few days weren't different but after a while Audrey's jacket came off then a few weeks later Audrey started sleeping under the covers. After a few more days Maggie stopped checking on Emma thinking that Audrey was there most of time so her daughter had someone there for her and if she needed something she was just a door down the hall.

Audrey didn't mind stay over at Emma's, other times that she would stay in her own house Emma would sometime call her in the middle of the night in a panic and ask her to come over or she would already be at her front door. Emma had come over so many times herself that Audrey had a pyjama ready for her which consisted of baggy sweat pants and an over sized Boston University t-shirt.

Emma's days have been getting better she wasn't on edge as much but unfortunately her subconscious was not as good hence all the nights with Audrey. Which she figured were a win for her, for one Audrey was great with dealing with her when she had a nightmare and second Emma just loved spending time with Audrey.

I know this chapter was pretty short but it was just to set up for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was one of those nights where Emma asked Audrey to stay over. She had had reoccurring nightmares in the past week and they would not stop. Emma suspected it was when she was awake she was bombarded with so many different emotions that now her subconscious was being affected as well. Emma had called Audrey around nine pm and asked her to come over after work.

Audrey was used to it now, it was either Emma called in the middle of the night or asked her to come before hand. Not that Audrey was complaining about spending more time with Emma but it was getting harder for her to push back her feelings. If there was one person who was a master at concealing what they thought and felt it was Audrey. She had years of practice in the subject matter. Her feelings had become a non-priority.

Audrey drove herself to Emma's house after locking up at the theatre, the last viewing ended at eleven fifteen and by midnight Audrey was out the door. Once Audrey parked her vehicle she started to go up the front door steps and barely made it all the way up that Emma was opening the door.

Audrey smiled at the person that held her heart and extended a cup of camomile tea to her. "Here, I thought this might help," she stated.

Emma smiled, she was lucky to have Audrey in her life and it was a shame that she had to almost loose her before realizing it. Audrey was one of the very few people that new her well, frankly it was uncanny how well she knew and understood her. Sometimes it bothered Emma that she couldn't keep a secret from her but then again she never had to pretend with her.

Audrey was waiting for Emma to take the cup and she was standing patiently. That was another thing Emma absolutely loved about Audrey; she never rushed her for anything. Emma smiled sweetly at the girl, "thank you," she said and took the cup and stepped aside to let her in. they started making their way to Emma's room in silence so they wouldn't wake her mother.

While climbing the stairs Emma smelled the tea and took a sip. She wasn't a tea person but a couple of weeks ago when she had had a particularly bad nightmare, Audrey came over with a camomile tea and it had helped calm her down. Since then Audrey occasionally brought her one. Now that she thought about it Audrey brought one only when she had a really bad dream she couldn't shake off. Considerate, caring, loyal, patient, strong… always there. Where a few traits Audrey possessed that Emma had taken for granted. Since the ordeal at the orphanage Emma had changed and realized many things. One of those things was her feelings for Audrey. For weeks after Audrey left the hospital Emma struggled trying to figure out what she felt. She came to the realization not long ago and since then was trying to figure out how to address them. She debated daily about telling her, not telling her, wondering if she felt the same—still felt the same way and it was driving her insane not knowing.

It's not that Emma liked girls, no, but Audrey was Audrey and that was it. She couldn't help it. At first she thought her feelings were caused by being rescued by Audrey, then the feelings never left and she realized in a way they had always been there.

Once inside Emma's room Audrey took off her jacket and discarded it somewhere. "Do you want to talk?" she asked softly.

Emma was quiet for a moment, her eyes were on the cup she was holding and surrendered to the comfort the warmth of it was bringing her. Emma realized she still hadn't answered Audrey and looked up. The girl was just looking at her patiently. Emma liked it with Audrey not having the feeling she was supposed to know what to answer right away, being able to take her time and not be forced to talk. "No," she eventually said. Emma drank her tea slowly.

"Do you want me to wait until you fall a sleep and leave?" Audrey asked, when Emma called her it was not always the same. Sometimes she needed someone there to help her fall asleep; sometimes she wanted her to stay the night and others she wanted to talk all night. Emma did not say anything but she shook her head.

Emma continued to drink her comforting tea. She smiled to herself already feeling the calming effect of Audrey's presence and the soothing tea. Emma thought she would ask Audrey to come over so they could talk but she changed her mind. "Can you stay?" Emma asked and finished her tea. The warm liquid going down her throat was very soothing and somehow made her whole body relax. Emma knew Audrey would stay if she asked her to. She felt a little bad about not being fully honest about why she wanted Audrey to stay.

"Sure," said Audrey and smiled at Emma. Audrey was quiet because she knew Emma needed _quiet_. Audrey walked over to where Emma was and waited for her to say what she needed. Audrey sat down on Emma's bed like she had done a hundred times before.

"Thank you," Emma said softly and smiled at Audrey shyly.

Audrey smiled back and Emma sat next to her, "no problem." They sat for a little while until Emma took her usual spot in her bed and waited for Audrey to settle next to her. Shortly after Emma drifted asleep Audrey followed her.

In the middle of the night Emma started to stir and it immediately woke Audrey. At first it was just small tremors and then it turned into almost trashing. Audrey knew she needed to wake Emma before the nightmare became worst. Audrey remembered when she let it go to far and she sported a nice shiner as a results. Emma had hit her hard in her sleep and her eye was black for about 2 weeks because of it.

Though Audrey had second thoughts about not getting hit, the last time Emma had felt so bad she had spent those two weeks doing everything she could for Audrey. Then Emma swung in the air near Audrey's face and that was her queue to wake her up. Audrey turned on one elbow and slowly started to circle her arms around Emma. Audrey held her tight, she started to whisper in her ear, "you're okay," Emma shook in her arms and started grunt. "Emma wake up," she said softly but loud enough, "everything's okay, you're okay Emma I'm here." She said. Emma strained against Audrey's arms. Audrey brought her mouth near Emma's ear; "Emma it me, it's Audrey." Emma stopped her grunting and her movement weren't as forceful. Audrey knew Emma was on her way back to consciousness so she continued her comforting words. "It's okay Em, you're safe, wake up." Audrey loosened her grip on Emma.

Emma bolted up, "stop!" she yelled before her eyes opened up wide. She was disoriented for a moment until Audrey took her in her arms.

"You're okay," she said softly, "I've got you." She whispered and tightened to huge.

Emma shook in her embrace, the nightmare had been so vivid and the fear so strong. Her arms were limb and she started crying.

"Hey," Audrey rubbed gentle circle on Emma's back, "you're safe okay, listen I'm not letting anything happen to you." She said to comfort her and meant it more than anything else. "Shhh, you're home and you're okay." The shaking finally stopped and the crying turned into sniffling.

Audrey held Emma a bit longer, if it was up to her she would hold on to Emma forever but it wasn't what _she_ wanted.

"Thank you," Emma's voice was low. Emma was comfortable in Audrey's arms; Emma brought her own arms up and around Audrey.

Audrey felt Emma's arms tightened around her. "You know I'm here for you," she said.

Emma started to pull away but only to rest her forehead on Audrey's. Without thinking or waiting she leaned in and kissed Audrey on the lips. It was a soft kiss and Emma felt Audrey respond but not in a passionate way.

This kiss was soft and controlled; Audrey was more than surprised and did not quite know how to react. If she reacted like she wanted it would probably scare Emma. Audrey has been in love with Emma for a long time and she knew whatever this kiss was did not mean the same for Emma then it did for her.

The kiss didn't last very long but it didn't mean that Audrey's heart wasn't hammering in her chest. Emma pulled away from the kiss first, her own heart racing and without looking at Audrey she pushed her back down on the bed and lay in her arms.

Audrey was on her back, Emma comfortably nestled in her arms and all she could do was look straight at the ceiling. No doubt Emma could hear Audrey's heart jackhammering and she was more then embarrassed about it even if Emma was the one who initiated the kiss.

Unconsciously Audrey soothingly rubbed Emma's back while recalling the kiss over and over again. It had felt so good, sweet, slow and soft. It took everything Audrey had in her not to take over the kiss and make it a lot better. But she wouldn't do that to Emma, even if she had been the one to start the kiss Audrey suspected it wasn't for the reasons she hoped. Emma probably did it because she felt guilty about the whole getting shot for her part and now felt that she owed Audrey something.

Audrey was surprised when Emma fell asleep almost instantaneously and the rest of the night was uneventful. In the morning Audrey woke up first, Emma was still in her arms sound asleep and she didn't want to wake her. She debated for a moment if she should go home now and avoid what was sure to be an awkward morning. One look at Emma made her stay; she carefully got out of the bed without waking the girl and started down the stairs.

Audrey wasn't worried about what Maggie would think because they got that out of the way months ago. Now it was almost normal for Maggie to find Audrey in the kitchen when morning came so Audrey felt comfortable going down the stairs and straight toward the fridge. Without overthinking things Audrey started to make breakfast to keep her mind off of the kiss topic. She couldn't dwell on it because it would give her false hope and she really didn't need false hope when it came to Emma.

Before she knew it Audrey had eggs, tomatoes, onions, peppers and potatoes lined up on the counter. Audrey was not a cook by any means but she could whip something up that would be decent. Since her father was often out of town she found herself alone in her house, she had to find a way to feed herself and frozen pizza had proven to be the most nutritious or healthiest.

Audrey started with making breakfast potatoes and then she attacked the rest of the ingredient. She was just in the middle of mixing everything for what she hoped would be a good omelette when Maggie walked into the kitchen.

"It smells good in here," Maggie said with a sleepy voice, she continued to walk toward where the coffee pot was. "Do I need to start a pot?" She asked casually as if it was there normal routine.

Audrey poured the content of her bowl in the pan and made sure the heat wasn't too high. "No the pot I made should be ready."

Maggie poured herself a cup adding a little milk and sat at the small table in the kitchen. She took a slow careful sip, "how is she?" she asked in a low, "I heard her scream last night." She added.

Audrey looked up at Maggie, they exchanged a concerned looked, "I think she's getting there," Audrey stated. "She has less and less nightmares and it's easier for her to fall back asleep." She added while flipping her omelette.

Maggie looked at Audrey with appreciation. Maggie knew that a big part of why Emma was doing better was because of Audrey and on top of that she was also the reason why Emma was still alive. Maggie noticed how Emma had grown closer to Audrey and only saw it as a positive thing. Maggie had always thought of Audrey as another daughter, since they had been kids and spending a lot of time together and now it just seemed appropriate that it was evolving. Although Maggie suspect neither Emma nor Audrey realized the changes but she could see them and it made her happy for them.

Emma woke slowly, she felt a little sluggish but all in all she had a good sleep for her recent standards. She stretched in her bed and realized she was alone. Emma recalled what happened in the night and a blush rose to her cheeks in an instant. She remembered kissing Audrey and then feeling disappointed when Audrey didn't do more then just kiss her back. She had wanted or expected more passion but it did not happen. Thinking about the kiss made her nervous and she thought that Audrey had left because of it. Emma sat up in her bed ready to feel embarrassed but she caught a glimpse of Audrey's jacket, _she's not gone_. She thought and felt relieved.

She started to get up; she put on a sweater and started to make her way down the stairs. On her way she saw that her mother's bedroom door was open and for the first time in months it made her nervous to know that Audrey and her mother were probably talking. Her pace quickened and before she new it she was at the bottom of the stairs.

Audrey placed bread in the toaster and added the finishing touches on the omelette and the potatoes. Once the bread popped out she spread butter on them and served the food in three plates.

Maggie stood, "I'll go get Emma," and the moment she said her name Emma walked into the kitchen.

Emma was immediately taken by the smell, her stomach growled at the appetizing scent of eggs, onions and toast. Her eyes went straight to Audrey who was just setting the plates down on the table. Their eyes met and Emma didn't know why she had been worried because in a typical Audrey fashion you couldn't ready anything from her face. "It smells good," she said with a shy smile and made her way to the table.

Everyone sat down and they ate in silence. To be fare it wasn't unusual for them to eat quietly but for Audrey and Emma this silence was filled with unasked questions and emotions. Audrey spent this time to think how and if she should bring up the kiss or if she should just let it go. Emma wasn't thinking much differently; she wondered if Audrey didn't really respond to her kiss because she didn't have feeling for her. She didn't know if she should ask her or try and kiss her again. But one thing for sure that kiss was long over due and it wasn't because she was emotional at the time. Emma had been thinking about kissing Audrey for a while now and just couldn't find the right moment. Not that last night was the right moment by any means but it just came naturally.

Once they had finished breakfast Maggie took all the plates and busied herself with the dishes after thanking Audrey for the delicious meal.

Audrey smiled and started to get up, "I should go home, my dad's coming back this afternoon," she said and caught Emma's eyes when she started walking toward the stairs.

Emma followed Audrey up to her room in silence. Once inside the room Emma closed the door, she wasn't particularly overcome with courage right now but she had to speak or she would never do it. "Are we going to talk about it?" Emma asked quietly.

Audrey put her boots and jacket in what seemed like a flash then she looked at the girl she dreamt about for years. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked even though she knew full well what Emma was referring to.

"You know what." Emma stated and somehow they had switched position. Now Audrey was near the door and Emma was next to her bed.

"We don't have to talk about it," Audrey said almost sadly. "You had a bad nightmare and you were really emotional," she paused and took her bag she had left on the ground near the door. "You don't have to explain." She added.

Emma heard the disappointment in Audrey's voice and it gave her a boost of resolution. Emma cleared the space between them, took Audrey's face in her hands and planted a hard kiss on her lips.

Audrey was shocked and before she could think clearly her mouth was responding like she wished she had the night before. Emma was finally getting the response she was looking for and she swore she could hear bells or fireworks or something. Audrey's hands were on her back, dinging hard and bringing her closer.

But everything ended as quickly as it started; Audrey pulled away breathless and a confused look on her face. "We can't… I can't," she said still breathless. "I've wanted this for so long but it's not what you want." She said sadly.

Emma was flummoxed; she had been the one to start the kiss… twice, and now Audrey was telling her its not what she wanted. Audrey was making it sound like she was taking advantage of Emma. Emma was confused but she held on the something Audrey said, _I've wanted this for so long_ , this meant that she did feel the same way Emma did. Now all Emma had to do is convince Audrey that she was what Emma wanted.

Before Emma could say anything Audrey had walked out of her room and left her house.

To be continued.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Audrey got to her vehicle quickly, once inside she allowed her self a minute to catch her breath. She was still winded by the kiss. She was trying to rationalize the reason why Emma would have kissed her and would simply not believe that it was because she liked her. _It can't be_ , she thought, _I mean there was Will, Kieran and even Eli_. Audrey shook her head as if to shake her thoughts into place. After a short moment Audrey started he car and started driving to her house; she hadn't been lying, her father was coming home soon and she had to clean up a little before he did.

Audrey had just stepped out of the shower when her phone started ringing and left her heart up in her throat. Audrey both hoped it was Emma and dreaded it would be her. This feeling was the worst, when you thought you had a chance with the person you love but at the same time you don't want to let yourself believe in case you actually didn't. Audrey hurried to get her phone and again she had mixed emotions; disappointed and glad it wasn't Emma.

"What's up Foster," she answered as she saw her best friend's name on the caller ID.

"Hey," he answered gleefully, "so, we're all going to see that new comedy tomorrow night, you in?" He asked.

 _Who's we?_ She wondered. "Sounds good," she said because she wasn't going to pass on a night out with friends. Audrey had realized that life was short and you really need to enjoy it while you can. "I'm working tonight so I can get us the tickets… how many?" She asked while she finished getting dressed.

"6," Noah said.

Audrey counted quickly in her head and she figured there was one ticket too many, "you mean 5 right?" she asked to confirm.

"No 6 was right, I'm bringing a friend." Noah advised.

"Oooh, Foster do tell," Audrey said with a large smile. She knew Noah was still shaken by Zoe's death but he needed to move on—he deserved to find someone that would making forget and be happy.

Noah laughed, "there's nothing to tell really…" he said and it didn't sound like he was lying. "You'll see tomorrow." He added.

"What? No you need to explain," Audrey said with disappointment.

"Talk to you tomorrow," Noah said with a laugh and hung up before Audrey could protest.

Audrey went about her as per usual, her father arrived around mid afternoon and staid long enough to ask who Audrey was doing before he left to go to the church. Audrey loved her father and she was pretty sure he loved but he wasn't really present for her. She knew that if she really needed him he would be there but when it came to day to day things he was not the most available father.

Audrey wasn't complaining, she was a pretty independent girl and she was glad her father didn't smother. Before he left to go to the church he told Audrey all the new updates from Boston and her mother's condition. Things weren't getting better but they weren't getting extremely worst either. Audrey's mother had a sever cancer and it was to be expected. At this point the doctors were trying to make it more comfortable for Audrey's mother rather than trying to save her.

Audrey sat there for a moment after her father had left, somehow she had always known her mother would never get better but now that it was confirmed made it so much more real.

Audrey came to terms with the news and had to go about her evening. Audrey went to work and her shift went by quickly. She got the movie tickets for her friends as planned and went back home. Audrey had checked her phone many times during the night and was surprised that Emma hadn't texted or called. She made it home around midnight again, once home she gave it another hour to see if Emma would call and then went to bed.

Morning came as per usual; it was bout nine when Audrey woke and about 10 when she finally decided to get out of bed. For some reason she felt like staying in bed all day to day but unfortunately she knew it wasn't an option.

Audrey had never been a huge runner but since the whole killer thing she started to keep her cardio up a little more and as far as self-defence went thing were covered there. Audrey had always worked out and trained to defend herself. Also since her father was often away he had invested in a few self-defence classes to make sure Audrey was equipped with the necessary skills if needed.

So the first thing she did was go for a 5 km run, then a little season against her punching bag in her room and then she called it a day. Her gunshot wound had healed completely, other than leaving a nasty scar but for some reason she still felt something pull whenever she did any physical activity. Audrey wouldn't say it was painful it was discomforting. Audrey took a well-deserved shower, she stayed in until water started to become cold and then started to dress.

Audrey stopped in front of her mirror before putting her shirt on. She had caught a glimpse of that blemish on her body and couldn't stop herself but to look at it. Audrey had tried hard to not look at the scar as much as she could but she now found herself glaring at it.

Audrey was always surprised at how big it was, it wasn't circular-ish, it wasn't smooth, and it was hideous in every way. Audrey was simply upset that her body was now marked so horribly and that every time she would look at it she would remember all the dreadful memories.

Audrey had gotten tickets for the 7 o'clock viewing at the Zenith and decided to head to the Ground House for a quick coffee. Audrey brought with her a stack of college pamphlets; senior year was coming up and then would come college. She had to start giving it serious thoughts because the deadline would come faster then she could realize. Audrey hadn't given it much thought before because she honestly didn't know if she would have survived the killings but now that it was over she had to.

Emma woke that morning feeling extremely tired. She had had one of the worst sleep yet and she had feeling it was because Audrey wasn't there and because she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her.

Emma was looking forward to tonight because the whole gang was going to the movies, which meant Audrey would be there and she couldn't avoid Emma. The day was burning quickly and by the time she was out of the house it was already 1 o'clock. Emma went grocery shopping, the whole time she was trying to think about what she would tell Audrey and how she could make her see that her feeling weren't driven by guilt.

Before she even realised it was 6 o'clock and Emma was not even ready to go yet. Emma got ready in record time, she took a quick shower, did her hair and make up then picked out her outfit.

By 6:45 Emma was out the door and minutes away from the theatre.

Audrey started headed to the theatre at around 6:30 and was hoping the extra time would allow her to figure out what she would say to Emma. After she parked Audrey got out and saw that Brook and Stavo were already there. Brook was snuggled in Stavo's arms and she looked happy. Audrey was glad that Brook had been able to move on but she was still able to tell that brook was sometimes hunted by memories of Jake but all in all she was mostly happy.

"Hey guys," greeted Audrey.

Brook let go of Stavo and came over to give Audrey a big hug. "How are you?" she asked once out of the embrace.

Audrey smiled at her friend, just over a year ago they would never have said a word to each other and now they were great friends. "I'm good, you?"

"I'm really good," Brook answered with a genuine smile.

They both turned around when they heard a vehicle approach, it was Noah, both brook and Audrey looked in his direction with curiosity. Obviously Noah had told Brook about the friend he was bringing. Audrey was quizzical when no one else came out of his vehicle besides him but only Brook voiced her displeasure, "where is she Noah?" she asked disapprovingly.

Noah looked as though it was obvious he would have been alone, "she's coming with her own car." He said and Brook's relief was abundantly clear.

"Speaking of the devil," Noah said while pointing at a small Smart car.

Audrey was happy that Noah finally found someone and she couldn't wait to meet her. The girl that came out of the vehicle wasn't much taller than her; she had long red-ish brown hair, pale skin and had a sweet smile. The girl was beaming at the group while she approached and Audrey thought Noah had done good—she was really pretty.

The girl stopped next to Noah and for some reason she was looking mostly at Audrey. Audrey smiled to be polite.

"Hey guy's this is Gina, we met during one of the space program convention." He said as he introduced everyone, "that's tall drink of water there is Stave," he said first, "that's Brook and this is Audrey." He finish and Audrey swore she heard him emphasize her name.

Audrey gave the girl a polite nod but couldn't help feeling that knowing smile on Noah's face was about to change the course of her evening. Audrey had an uneasy feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach when the girl extended her hand toward Audrey but not the others.

"It's nice to meet you," she said sweetly. Audrey politely shook her hand but with drew as soon as she could and that's when Emma decided to make her appearance.

"Gina, this is Emma… Emma this is my friend Gina." Noah made the introductions.

Emma had seen the whole interaction with the new girl and really did not like the extra attention she gave Audrey. Emma wanted to push the feeling back like she used to do and pretend she didn't have those feelings but she had decided not to ignore them anymore. Obviously Emma was not a rude person she would act childishly but it didn't mean she didn't that pang of jealousy.

When Emma had joined the rest of her friends Noah made the introduction and she responded politely. "Nice to meet you Gina." Emma said while taking a spot next to Brook. "I heard you met at a space program convection," Emma said almost like a question.

"Yeah last summer, but I've been away while I was in the program but Noah's pod cast kept me updated." She started out with a light tone that quickly turned a little darker at the end. Gina had been fully aware of what had been going on in Lakewood.

Audrey listened to what Gina said but got a little stressed when she said she'd known Noah for a while. There was no way Noah would not have told her about this girl unless she wasn't his type or the other way around. Audrey started to see clear in Noah's intention and shot him a glare. Audrey was infuriated at Noah's response; he gave a knowing, gleeful, mischievous smile. Clearly he knew Audrey had caught on to his little plan; Gina wasn't here for Noah, no she was here for her and that made the tense feeling in her stomach even worst.

She had also become super aware of Emma; she was on the other side of Brook and it felt like there was an invisible line that was touching them. Audrey didn't know if it was just her that felt the connection but regardless Gina was making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Audrey you have the ticket?" Brook asked with her regular smile though there was an extra twinkle in her eyes.

Audrey looked at her and in the process at Emma as well. She looked great as per usual. She didn't know if it was because they had kissed but to Audrey Emma looked more radiant. She was meant to answer Brook but her throat was so dry any words had remained stuck there. Audrey pulled out the ticket and gave them a shake as an answer.

"Great, let's go then." Brook said grabbing the tickets from her hand and giving her a wink as she walked away.

 _You've got to be kidding me!_ Audrey thought, clearly Brook knew what was going on, she was having way too much fun with it. Brook and Noah had come up with this little matchup there was no doubt and Audrey was liking none of it.

The group made into to the theatre, Noah had volunteered to get the snacks and drinks while everyone went to reserve seats. Audrey decided to go with Noah and used the pretence to help him in order to get away from both Emma and Gina who appeared very interested in knowing her better.

"You're dead Foster," she said the moment they were out of earshot.

"What did I do?" he asked bringing his hands in the air in a clueless fashion though his face had _guilty as charged_ all over it.

"Seriously what were you thinking?" she asked this time she almost sounded a little panicked. Audrey had things to sort out with Emma and if she was lucky she was going to get the person she had loved for the better part of her life. This thing Noah had arranged had the potential to screw all of it and ruin any chances she had. To be fare though it's not like Noah had any idea what was going on. "I'm really not interested right now," she said a little gentler.

Noah gave her a sheepish grin while they got all the refreshment needed and joined their friends. "This keeps getting better and better," Noah said so low Audrey wasn't even sure he'd said it. Noah hurried to go sit next to Stavo at the end of the row leaving a seat between Emma and Gina just for Audrey.

"Foster, Foster!" Audrey tried to get his attention so they could switch but no luck. Audrey knew Noah very well and he was clearly pretending not to hear her.

To her utter dislike Audrey sat between the two girls and offered both of them drinks. _I'm gonna kill him_ , she thought as she settled in her seat and tried her very best to avoid Emma's curious eyes. _No really, what am I supposed to say now?_ She thought and to make matters worst Gina resumed her 'get to know you better' questions. As much as she could Audrey tried to answer the questions with fewer words as possible or none if she could. She knew she was being somewhat rude but really this was not helping her situation with Emma and she seriously feared it would wreck things. Not that they had a lot going on right now but she felt like there was a possibility thing might grow.

Audrey felt relieved when the light dimed and the trailers started because Gina finally quieted down. Thought for the remainder of the evening Audrey was the least bit comfortable she had ever been. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating, she couldn't concentrate on the movie and she was pretty sure her whole body was shaking from anxiety. If anyone asked her what the movie was about se couldn't tell to save her life. All she seemed able to register is whatever movement Emma did on her left and what Gina was doing on her right.

Her whole body started feeling numb, she felt so helpless, she couldn't leave and she couldn't move. Her eyes were glued to the large screen in front of her but god knew she wasn't actually watching the movie.

Audrey had her hands on her thighs and tried not to move… at all. She could feel the tension between her and Emma. It was so thick that it was almost visible and surely Gina could feel it. For some reason Audrey felt she was doing something wrong and she was about to be scolded.

On her way to the theatre Audrey had been exited to spend an evening with her friends and see what seemed like a good movie but now she couldn't wait for it to be over so she could run and hide.

The end to this movie could not come any sooner. Audrey was so uncomfortable and anxious that she stopped breathing.

To be continued

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as per usual please let me what you think because without reviews it's hard to know if you like it. Let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emma was sitting there thinking that she should take Audrey's hand and make it clear to Gina that Audrey wasn't free. Emma really wanted to do it but realised that it wasn't her place, she didn't know if Audrey liked this girl. Though she had a feeling Audrey didn't since she looked like she was stuck in one of those torture coffin things with spike in each direction. Audrey was so stiff and wouldn't budge it was like she'd turned into stone.

For a second Emma considered Audrey was seeing Gina but she hadn't known about it and that was why she acted so strangely… and why she reacted that way about the kiss. Emma's heart broke a little at the thought.

Now that she considered this avenue Emma couldn't wait for the movie to be over so she could get away.

After a while the movie finally ended both Emma and Audrey shot up at the same time ready to leave. They quickly glanced at each other in surprise then turned to leave the aisle. Gina looked up in surprise then quickly moved out of the way.

From the side Noah and Brook looked at their two friends who seemed to be in a hurry to leave. They both had a mischievous smile, "you two are shameless," said Stavo from Brook's side and shook his head with a smile.

Noah went to see Gina who seemed confused, "I thought you said she was single," Gina said to Noah.

"She is," he answered her.

"Doesn't look like it," she said pointing toward where Emma was.

"Sorry," Noah said half-heartedly.

"You don't seem sorry," she said with a small smile.

Noah was in a way sorry he wasted Gina's time but at the same time this might be what Emma needed to figure out things and he wanted his best friend to be happy. If Noah knew one thing is that Emma would make Audrey extremely happy if she reciprocated her feelings.

"No I really am sorry I wasted your time but I'm also happy for the development there," he said pointing toward the theatre's exit door where moments ago Audrey and Emma went through.

Outside Emma and Audrey were walking toward their separate cars when Brook stopped them, "hey guys wait up," she said trying to catch up with them. "Do you guys want to go for coffee?" she asked with a large smile.

"I've to do som—"

"I need to go—"

Both Emma and Audrey started speaking at the same time. Brook looked at them with that look the meant, _I don't know what's going on but I think I like it_. "Oookay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She said and left with a smile.

Emma and Audrey glanced at each other then quickly went their separate ways. They drove away in their own cars.

The drive home was very strange for Audrey, her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she could feel adrenaline heighten her senses. She wanted to turn the car around and go to Emma's to straighten things out but she had the feeling Emma wouldn't be in the mood. "Damn it!" she said and slammed her hand down on the steering wheel.

5 minutes away from Audrey's place Emma was pulling over in her driveway, "really, are you serious?" she said out loud in annoyance. She walked up to her door and was about to enter when she stopped herself. "Screw this," she said and went back to her car. Emma drove straight to Audrey's house and she did so in anger. Emma parked her vehicle aggressively in Audrey driveway, she was glad to see her car was there and she hoped to god she was alone because she was angry enough as it was. Emma knew her anger wasn't rational; she didn't have any real reasons to be angry. Audrey hadn't done anything wrong but jealousy would make people act irrationally.

Audrey was sitting on her bed with her finger hovering over Emma's name. She was debating calling her, eventually she made up her mind and decided to text her instead, ' _can we talk?'_ She texted. She was startled when her door flew open.

"Yes we can," Emma said roughly and was satisfied at the sight of Audrey's reaction. Audrey jumped to her feet with her hands up in front of her in a _stop I surrender_ kind of way.

Audrey could feel the anger coming from Emma. Somehow she understood why Emma was angry even though she really hadn't done anything wrong. "I didn't… I don't," she tried to explain but she was stammering nervously. "It wasn't…" Audrey was lost she didn't really know what to say.

Emma came in ready to argue with Audrey but seeing Audrey at a lost for words washed all the anger away and brought that loving feeling back. Obviously Audrey had been uncomfortable with Gina's presence because she thought Emma would get the wrong idea…which she did. Audrey's struggle was almost amusing and Emma started to approach Audrey.

Audrey was a little worried when Emma started walking toward her. She knew how Emma could be when angry, she had felt it earlier this year and she really wasn't interested in feeling it again. "Okay, okay, wait a second," she said while walking around Emma, changing position so she now had her back toward the door instead of the window; instinctively getting closer to an exit route. Emma followed Audrey's movement and closed the distance. Audrey's breath caught she wanted to tell Emma so many things at once that nothing was coming out.

"Gina?" she said like a question. All Audrey was able to do was shake her head and that was all Emma needed. She kissed Audrey, yet again and this time she wasn't letting her back out without them talking.

When Emma's lips touched Audrey's she tensed; she really wasn't expecting it. Then quicker then Audrey wanted Emma pulled away.

"I want this," she said to convince Audrey not to back away like she'd done before. "It's not guilt… It's what I want." She said.

Emma was close to Audrey still; the words she was saying were like the sweetest words Audrey's ever heard. Her heart filled up with a bundle of emotion; happiness, excitement and the most distinctive one… Love. Audrey took Emma's face in her hands and kissed her. This kiss lasted a while this time and when it did end no one felt strange. It felt like the most natural thing and Emma it also felt natural when Emma asked to stay the night. They both settled in Audrey's bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Emma was at her house she needed to tell Audrey something before she lost her courage so she quickly called her. Emma felt like the phone was ringing forever until Audrey answered. Before Audrey could say anything Emma cut her off, "I need to tell you something before I convince myself not to... I love you and I have for a long time but just hadn't realized it. I _want_ to be with you." She said with conviction.

She waited for a response, Emma heard something on the other end of the receiver, "well this is awkward." The voice said, it wasn't Audrey but the voice was familiar and the sound of it sent a scary chill up Emma's spine. "This one is going to be more fun than I thought." The killer's voice said with a sinister laugh then the phone went dead.

Emma stared straight ahead dumbfounded, her phone slipped through her hand and crashed to the floor

Emma woke with a start, she had cold sweat covering her body and she was hyperventilating. "Audrey," she whispered and bolted out of her bed. Emma was confused she couldn't tell what was reality and what wasn't. Then Emma realized she wasn't in her room she was in Audrey's. A movement cought her attention, someone shot up from the bed and went straight to her. Emma had the instinct to fight that person but quickly realized it was the only person who could make her feel better.

"Emma, what's wrong," Audrey was concerned; she took her arms softly and got closer. "Emma you're safe, I've got you," she said to reassure her though the only thing that actually reassured Emma at this moment was feeling Audrey's hands on her arms. This simple contact grounded her to reality and she knew what was real.

Emma let herself fall in Audrey's arms in relief. "Do you want to talk about it?" Audrey asked softly.

"I dreamt that I told you 'I love you'," she said with a soft chuckle. Emma felt Audrey tense.

Emma's words scared Audrey, not because she wasn't ready to hear those three words but because Emma had a nightmare about it. Now Audrey feared Emma was having second thoughts and her subconscious was trying to tell her.

"I called you to tell you but it wasn't you that answered," she said to explain, knowing that Audrey was thinking the worst. " _He_ did, he had you." She added this time her body had a tremor.

"I'm right here," Audrey whispered.

"I do you know," Emma said in Audrey's embrace.

Audrey wasn't sure what Emma meant but Emma clarified.

"I do love you," she said.

Audrey smiled even though Emma couldn't see it, "you already know how I feel about you but I can say it again if you want." Audrey said.

"You want to show me instead?" Emma asked.

Audrey didn't answer with words but with actions and she would continue showing her forever or as long as she wanted her to.

The End.

PLEASE READ: Sorry it took so long to update this story, I've been working on another Scream FanFic where I'm writing what I would like to see in season 3. I hope you enjoyed the ending to this story… Yes this was the last chapter but if you enjoyed this story I strongly suggest you check out "The Nightmare Never Ends" which is, like I mentioned before; my hopes for season 3. This new story will come in a little while because I'm going to try and make each chapter longer then the ones I've done so far. Please be patient with me. "The Nightmare Never Ends" will be detached from this story, it's going to follow season 2's ending and it's final Halloween Special.

Thank you to all of you that commented on this story I have to admit that without comments it's hard to stay motivated and continue writing. So again thank you to all that supported this story. I hope to hear from you in my next project.


End file.
